


I can live neither with you, nor without you

by CanadianVillafuerte



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianVillafuerte/pseuds/CanadianVillafuerte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Yomouta thing I wrote, I might add other one shots if I feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can live neither with you, nor without you

They were young when they first met, younger than they were now, and much more brash, more prone to be openly emotional, no matter what the emotion may be.  
Uta was sadistic, curious, and a lover of the arts, he found humans peculiar in much the same way a human might find small, easily killable livestock peculiar. That is to say, interesting, but not enough so to spare them.  
Yomo was angry. Alway angry or antisocial or both, quietly glaring, making one feel like they had wronged him or insulted him in some way when they had just met him. He did not speak much unless prodded to do so, and he most certainly did not reveal much of himself or his past to anyone.   
Uta was an artist, a..well not a great know it all for that was not his style, but a ghoul who enjoyed art, in its many shapes and forms. He carried paper and charcoal around, or sometimes he would simply carry a pen around and use his blood as the ink, bright crimson quickly drying to a dark maroon on whatever form of canvas he had at hand. Uta loved to draw things he found interesting, and Renji Yomo was soon dominating his many sketchbooks, even for his mask ideas. It was frustrating, but in a good way, for Uta had never found such a subject, and his many attempts at finding everything out about Yomo was stonewalled by the ghoul himself. It was like a puzzle, and every so often, he would get a small piece, a tidbit that would keep his interest and eternal curiosity at high levels.   
Yomo seemed to be warming up to him at least after a few months in the fourth ward, not glaring so much, and actually somewhat attempting to answer whenever Uta asked him a question or spoke to him as he sketched him out.  
The artist ghoul found that he wanted to draw his new friend even more, and in exciting new ways, and so one night, up on a flat rooftop under the soft glow of the moon, new sketchbook in his lap, he asked Yomo to do something simple.  
"Take off your shirt."  
"What?"  
"Your shirt, take it off, I want to draw something different.."  
"How is me taking off my shirt different?"  
"You are not artistically inclined Yomo..you would not understand."  
"Then make me understand."   
He made a noise in the back of his throat, a slight displeased frown creasing his face.  
"Very well."  
In a flash, Yomo's top was in shreds, and Uta was perched on the edge of the building, his gaze running over newly exposed skin and toned muscle with an appreciative eye. His fingers working feverishly, strong black lines and shaded areas appearing.  
His work was interrupted by a hand slamming down on his paper and he followed that hand up to meet Renji's infuriated gaze.  
"You owe me a shirt."  
"I owe you nothing, your shirt was the price of education." Uta's voice was mild mannered but his eyes snapped fire, a dangerous warning that the silver haired young man chose to ignore.  
"I learnt nothing, you.owe.me.a.shirt."  
"Nothing you say?" Uta shoved his hand away and quickly flipped to the front of his sketchbook, where a rough drawing of Yomo leaning against a wall was, coloured in that peculiar dark maroon.  
"Do you see this?"   
"....."  
"Do.you.see.this?"  
Something about the blonde's voice made him obey and answer, although it rankled him to do so.   
"Yes, it's me."  
"Good." And Uta returned to the page he had been working on, which was luckily not very smeared, the much more detailed drawing of a shirtless Renji Yomo, chiaroscuro of moonlight and night shadows playing beautiful.   
"And this, do you see the difference in quality?"  
"...yes."  
"It is because you are more inspiring like this Yomo. And so you motivate me to draw more beautifully." Uta grinned wolfishly. "Why, if you were human, I would've snapped you up ages ago."  
"I am not human." He growled, sending a thrill through Uta.   
"Of course you aren't, but that does not mean I can't snap you up in another way."  
"..." His eyes narrowed in suspicious confusion at the artist who quickly leaned in, pressing a featherlight kiss to his lips before bounding away, savouring Yomo's look of pure surprise more so than the contact itself.  
"See you around! Maybe we'll do this again sometime!" He waved cheerfully, leaving the shirtless man behind.

They did end up meeting once more, less than a week later found the duo up on a roof again, and this time, Renji took his shirt off willingly ("you still owe me a shirt, I don't want you ripping this one to shreds too.") although he seemed more wary of Uta.   
Yet when it came to Uta leaning in to kiss him, Yomo was ready, moving fast he pressed his lips more firmly, harder than the feather kiss. It lasted only for a few moments but when he stepped back, telling him in a husky,almost mocking voice.   
"Maybe we'll do this again sometime." Echoing his words and stepping off, Uta felt something akin to his earlier burning curiosity of the enigma that was Renji Yomo flare up once more. This time however, it was coupled with a different kind of burn, that shot through him, he actually desired that artless idiot, and if the heated stare that he had received before Yomo left was indicator of anything..it was that the feelings of desire were reciprocated. 

When he was done drawing him the third night, Uta didn't automatically kiss him and leave.  
"Yomo has very defined muscles." He noted, placing his hand on his comrade's back, running his thin fingers along the curves and edges of his musculature. "It makes me wonder what training he does."  
Yomo felt an involuntary shiver go through him, prompting him to move away from Uta's touch before something happened.   
"Regular training." He responded stiffly, slipping his shirt over his head. He hadn't heard any movement so when he pulled his shirt down and found Uta peering owlishly up at him, he had to tamp down the urge to attack, schooling his face into a mask of indifference, despite the fact that for some reason the body heat emanating from the shorter man proved to be distracting.  
"Your eyes, you can't hide what's in your eyes." The blond kissed him then and that burning feeling of growing need and curiosity flooded back. Yomo cupped the back of his head, pulling him closer, but he moved out of his grasp, feeling a jolt of delight go through him at the way Yomo's eyes were dark, pupils expanded.   
Because of him.  
"Uta.."  
"Shhhhh.." He smiled, placing a finger on his lips,silencing him. "This is a hunt Renji..you cannot just jump in for the kill.....prey and predator must dance first. As to who is the prey and who is the predator on this hunt...even I do not know that one yet." His eyes sparked with an almost malicious mirth even as he tilted his head in an innocent way. "I do know that I will make the hunt harder from now on however."  
Yomo's gaze narrowed by a fraction.  
"Do not play games with me Uta.."  
"Not a game...a hunt." And he leapt off the roof,sure that no matter who was the hunter and who was the hunted...the outcome would be the same.


End file.
